The prince and Fran (fluff oneshot)
by Xemin
Summary: uh yea, this is my first oneshot I'm not a fan of the pairing I literally just made this for a friend like what, five seconds ago? I thought it was good/cute so why not?


Bel walked down the hall of the large Varia mansion, twirling one of his many knives within his fingers. He winced slightly, reminding him that he had just returned from a dangerous mission, with a couple wounds as souveniers. He sighed, he would have to have Lussuria check them out once again. He made his way towards his room, standing outside of it and about to open his door before he actually could hear someone in there, moving around. A small frown made its way on his face before he flung open his door, only to see his Froggy within the room, seeming to be snooping around and such.  
" Kaching, stupid uncute kohai, what are you doing in the prince's bedroom."  
" Bel-senpai, don't be mad at me, it's your fault or leaving your door unlocked."  
He clenched his teeth, pulling out some knives.  
" And yet, froggie came in with his own will."  
Fran waved his arms in front of himself slightly.  
" It's not how it seems bel-senpai."  
" What were you doing."  
" I was just curious."  
" About what."  
" Your room and how it looked."  
" It looks like any other room, get out."  
Fran looked around a bit.  
" I don't think so bel-senpai. I'm pretty sure you could have some naughty things in here."  
There went three knives right from bel's fingers and into the frog's back.  
" Ow, Bel-senpai, that hurts."  
Bel growled a little.  
" Stupid uncute kohai." He muttered, though walked in and shut the door behind him.  
"Eh? Bel-senpai, what are you doing?"  
Fran took a step back at the fallen prince walked towards him. Uh oh, was he in for it.  
" Ushishishi~ Since you're in the prince's domain. The prince might as well have fun with his little Froggie~" He cooed, pulling out some more knives and grabbing the other and pulling him closer, a wide grin on his face as Fran struggled a little.  
" Bel-senpai, please let me go."  
Bel grabbed the other's chin and softly kissed his lips. The frog stiffened up just slightly, a little shocked, though it showed no evidence on his face except for the light blush on his cheeks. After just a little, he ended up melting into the kiss just a little. He backed away a little as the fallen prince pulled their lips apart slowly.  
" Ushishishi~ Silly Froggie~ The prince wouldn't hurt you~"  
He watched as a gentle grin laid upon his face, though fran's face stayed emotionless as always. He felt the surprisingly gentle and comforting touch of the fallen prince's finger along his right cheek and he glanced up towards him.  
" Do you really think the prince would hurt you Froggie?"  
Fran swallowed slightly, a slight nervousness within his stomach before he slowly started to shake his head a little.  
" But.. You always throw knives into my back and threaten me.. I just.."  
Two fingers were placed on his lips.  
" Shh~ The prince was just upset back then, from an old friend's death."  
A slight shiver went down his spine, hearing the fallen prince's soft and soothing words come so naturally from his lips.  
" Bel-senpai..."  
" Hm~?"  
He watched as that creepy grin crept on the prince's face. Fran suddely slap him across the face.  
" Do not tamper with me."  
Bel clenched his teeth.  
" Ow, stupid frog that hurt, the prince is serious."  
He stared at the prince for what seemed to be the longest time.  
" You're... serious..?"  
The question came very hesitantly from his mouth, unsure and a little scared honestly.  
" Yes, very serious. The prince wants.. to be with the frog." He murmured, kissing his forehead softly.  
Fran looked up at him as he took the stupid hat from his head and tossed it aside.  
" Mammon is gone, and it's time to move from that." He murmured softly." The prince no longer has feelings for her, the prince, wants you Froggie."  
He quickly looked away as the prince leaned in for yet another kiss.  
" How can I even trust you, after all the abuse you put me through, all the knives I had to pull out of my own back."  
" The prince is sorry, he didn't know what he was doing."  
The fallen prince gently grasped the frog's chin, making him look him in the eyes.  
"The prince wants you froggie." He murmured." Please, be with the prince, you could be the prince's princess~"  
Fran sighed a bit.  
" I am not a girl senpai." He murmured.  
Bel grinned once more, running a hand through his soft and silky hair.  
" Ushishishi~ Of course you aren't froggie~" He cooed.  
He glanced away for a moment, and thus, the prince took his chance and kissed him once more, wrapping his arms around the waist of the small frog and pulling him close so their bodies , the frog, shocked and a little confused, kissed back his prince and gripped onto his shirt just slightly. The prince pulled away slightly, kissing the frog's neck softly.  
" The prince loves you frog." he whispered into his ear.  
He blushed faintly.  
" ... I love you too Bel-senpai."


End file.
